User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Governor vs Gustavo Fring - Rap Battle
Welcome to my first rap battle ever! Yep, this is the first time ever that I try to write a rap battle. You know, it is very difficult for me since English isn't my native language but I tried my best so sorry if you see any mistakes or anything, to make sure of that, Grav was my chiseler so yeah. In other words, this is very shitty and thanks Grav. Pictures made by me. Beat (rapping starts at 00:13) Governor is in this color Gustavo is in this color Hector Salamanca is in this color (cameo) Governor vs Gustavo GOVERNOR: Welcome to Woodbury, pollo man, be ready to feel the sharp attack From the baddest AMC radical whose dragging a head on the track You’re kind of black; that means you can’t survive in a real apocalypse I’ll take your face like Nic and Negan, you can’t ring up competence How are you gonna serve me? Deliver chicken right to my walls? Don’t touch my doorbell, (ding-ding!) you can’t ring up another eyeball Go back to deal with the Salamanca Family Matters, Steve Urkel. You got killed by an old man, while I murder them; Hershel ' ' GUS: Look at me, Philip, Blake, Brian, whatever your name is. I’m a gentleman, a druglord, yet to my enemies; nameless I’ll kill your family, your infant daughter and then serve you a nice meal You’re Breaking a Bad flow, like my curly fries; I’m the real deal. What kind of man kills his own people? No man, no man at all. I took my show to the top, I’m about to score on Better Call Saul I’m a methamphetamine kingpin, a latin Terminator, you haven’t got a clue But when I serve you like my customers, shake my hand and say thank you. ' ' GOVERNOR: Well damn, what was that verse, Fring? Do you even speak English? You claim yourself to be a kingpin but you’re just a fiend kingfish I’m rolling out a tank on the beat, while you tanked your own show You tried to be the Ramsay to Walt’s Reek, while I’m on a notable role You’re worse than your accent and tasteless like your chicken. I should be battling Jack since you don’t really pass as a villain. Got plenty of experience with bad hombres like yourself in Woodbury Don’t worry, Pollo Solitario, this dictatorship will be temporary. ' ' GUS: What an interesting verse, Mr. Blake, I congratulate for your persistence But just let me grab a boxcutter and then I’ll cut you from existence You can’t live in the real world, you’re just another employee Except one I wouldn’t hire, you’re worse than unsanitary While I don’t believe fear to be an effective way to motivate I just realized I can’t kill your family because they’re already gourmet Last chance to look at me, Elvis, before your final moments blow. Would you like to eat your shit here or would you prefer it to go? Outro Well, that was it, hopefully you like so I can do more. :D Category:Blog posts